


I Wanna Kiss You Until I Lose My Breath.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: I Miss Him. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tony Feels, Why Did I Write This?, i miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: (Warning this will hurt after Endgame)





	I Wanna Kiss You Until I Lose My Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Title are lyrics from i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

It's a rush of pain, agony, scorching, something indescribable.

He can feel his heart slowly shutting down, each beat becoming a stutter threatening to be the last, his body is shutting down.

Rhodey's with him, _he's not afraid_.

He's not afraid, the kid's with him, he's back, he got Peter back.

He's sorry, he's sorry for Morgan, knowing she'll grow up without him but she'll have Rhodey and Nebula and the kid and Pep,

_Oh, Pep._

He wants her.

She arrives as if she hears his thoughts, she's as beautiful as the first time he saw her, she's perfect.

She's never not been perfect to him.

He sees Morgan in her.

She tells him to rest, maybe he will. It sounds nice.

She says they'll be okay, maybe they will, he has to believe that they will be.

He remembers all their moments together as he feels his body slipping away.

His hand in hers.

He can rest now.

* * *

It's between everything.

Between missions and fights, meetings and press appearances.

They steal the moment away when they can, hiding with giddy grins and glasses of champagne that clink with threats of revealing their whereabouts. He feels like a kid again, all thumbs and clueless teenage hormones, she makes him feel free. She's leaning against the marble wall, in a silver dress that outlines her curves like a second skin, he can barely focus with the way she looks. _Angelic,_ he tells her over and over but she smiles and laughs but he feels like she doesn't fully believe him.

He does, a thousand times over.

"We have to go back." She whispers, lips an inch from his, he can smell the champagne on her breath, he adores it for some reason, a sign that she's not on duty? He can't decide, he admires the way she looks for a while longer instead, she drinks the last bit of her champagne, tilts her head back delicately.

"You are - " He pauses, finds himself out of words, all that intelligence and he doesn't have a single word to describe the way she looks, the way she looks _to him_. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You are gorgeous." He says, but it doesn't even begin to describe how she looks. Pepper smiles, there's a slight blush to her cheeks now, she leans against the wall again, her hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer, he follows without objection, she had and would always be his guide.

"You look tired, Tony." She says it with her thumb tracing his bruised cheek, says it so softly like she doesn't want to, he sighs and nods, there's nothing to say, he can't sleep, she knows he can't sleep. They share a tired sigh, she puts her lips to his.

The faint taste of her cherry lipstick lingers between them until she pulls back, Happy's calling them from somewhere along the hall, he sighs and kisses her once more, straightens out as she smooths her dress, like she needs to.

They take each others hand and follow Happy's voice.

Resting could wait.


End file.
